


Until I Can Find Me

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag for "Vegas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Can Find Me

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Dying.

It really didn't hurt.

It had when he'd been hit. Obviously, he'd never taken a bullet to the chest like that before, but yeah, it'd hurt like a motherfucking bitch. He knew that his ticket had been punched and that hurt even more. He'd wanted to go out flying, maybe pulling eleven, maybe twelve Gs.

"I died saving Earth," he said, but it didn't really register.

"You don't have to die."

He didn't know how McKay had gotten to him so quickly; maybe there was more secret tech he didn't know about.

"We do not have much time." It was a woman speaking and John opened his eyes. She was beautiful, gazing down at him with lovely dark eyes.

"Angel," he said. "Don't believe in them any more than aliens."

"You would say that I am an alien, John, not an angel."

"Will he be okay if I carry him?"

The man who suddenly appeared in his field of vision was just as attractive as the woman and John took a minute to wonder why his mind had decided that all non-Wraith aliens were smokin' hot.

"I think you're the only one who can." McKay again, and really, he wasn't half bad looking when you got right down to it. Scary though. Really very scary. And kind of mean.

John took a shaky, weird feeling breath and closed his eyes, wondering why he was seeing these people instead of the tunnel of light people talked about seeing when they were near death.

"I probably could."

John forced his eyes open; that voice sounded awfully...familiar.

"Hang in there," the guy said, and really, did his hair look that strange? "Ronon if you pick him up, we can get back to the jumper and Rodney can let the rift collapse again."

Strong arms slid under him and then...oh fuck, yeah, okay, maybe dying did hurt because damn....

"Mr. Sheppard?"

John blinked. God, he really was dead; there was a coroner, that really young blonde one, bending over him.

"Mr. Sheppard, can you hear me?"

"Uh...yeah? Should I be able to?"

"I certainly hope so."

John stared up at her. It really was the blonde women, but suddenly he remembered that she wasn't actually a coroner; she was part of McKay's team....

"Where am I?" he asked, aware that, while he still felt a little weak, the searing pain was gone.

"Well...that's a long story and I think it would come better from someone else."

"McKay?"

"Rodney wasn't actually who I was thinking of," she said. "He's a bit much for someone who's still recovering from near death."

"Hey," that weird flat voice said. "How ya doing?"

Seeing himself was enough to startle the truth out of John. "I'm very very confused."

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"Where am I? And who the hell are you?" That was actually a stupid question; John had a pretty good idea who this guy with his face was.

"Colonel John Sheppard," the guy said. "Welcome to Atlantis. I think you're going to like it here."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened a second after the credits rolled.


End file.
